


【久住X木岛】天赐良机

by Kinnhanako



Category: Pornographer (TV 2018), ポルノグラファー: インディゴの気分 | Pornographer: Indigo no Kibun | Mood Indigo (TV 2019), 老司机的爱情故事
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinnhanako/pseuds/Kinnhanako
Summary: ※双性预警
Relationships: 久住春彦/木岛理生
Kudos: 7





	【久住X木岛】天赐良机

这几天的木岛有一些烦躁。

明明比截稿日提前了好久完成作品，但一直没有提交。或许是因为尝试新题材的原因，反复改了数次都觉得“还差那么一点”。  
无从下笔的落败感让木岛连续几天都闷闷的，连新进伴侣都冷落了。  
这种状况并没有持续很久。  
就在一次的周五，作为职员的久住早早地收拾吻了吻枕边的爱人去上班了。  
....然而，原本因该在安睡的木岛，突然感觉  
下身一处，不应该出现的地方，传来奇异的....  
...渴求?

算是被吵醒之后的回笼觉，理应正是梦着香甜的时候，确不知怎么的，卷着被子的人忽的伸出手来将旁边伴侣的枕头扯到身边，脑袋蹭几下埋进去嗅着熟悉的气味。安是安静了一会，但是下一刻下身传来的燥热仿佛在对他安于现状的行为提出抗议。  
“唔....”  
半梦半醒间木岛觉得身体燥热了起来，手忙脚乱推着枕头夹进腿间，正正好好抵着双腿间不安分的物件。众所周知木岛老师睡觉时没有穿睡裤的习惯，此时双腿紧紧缠上枕头，胯部隔着层内裤碾上枕面，先是试探性的来回动了动，尝到爽劲了便迫不得已加了些力气挺动后腰贴着枕面蹭起来。大腿内侧嫩肉在粗糙的枕侧上磨了几下就出了红痕，但是小小的疼痛感对于沉浸在于奇妙感觉做斗争的身体主人来说反而是添了些刺激，下身酥酥麻麻又带着酸痒痛感。  
连续几阵战栗的快感很快就让不常锻炼的小说家蹭的泄了力，潜意识里似乎还有些不满足的念头，休息了一会便换着法子在蹭起来，舒服着腰就软了，整个身体往里蜷，迷迷糊糊撩高了睡衣下摆，偶尔缩的紧了还能顺便蹭个挺翘的奶子尖。  
动着动着仿佛找到了让自己舒服的诀窍，快感的源头并不是微硬半勃起的性器，而是那之下双腿间认知理论上不应该存在的位置。想明白了就很好办，将那枕头对着短边一折就分了腿跨坐上去——骑的状态或许还有着重力的加持——不可思议的部位全面贴个牢实，轻轻动胯，来回碾压再加上布料勒紧，陌生的部位酸胀瘙痒，温吞的快感渐渐填不满尝到甜头后变深的欲望沟壑。  
木岛低声喘着热气，手指颤抖将枕边眼镜戴上，强撑着身体的不适挪到床边的等身镜前，捞来懒人沙发靠了上去，利落脱下内裤扔到一边。看着镜中标准冷静自持的面庞带上了些狼狈，深吸一口气，分开双腿。

就算是看到了猜测中的景象，木岛愣了片刻。半勃起的性器下原本应该是睾丸的位置现在被一条细细的肉缝取代，外部薄嫩的肉唇蹭的外翻，本来将将能掩住的嫩红芯子，现在完整暴露在空气中，更加羞耻的是，在身体主人的注视下，一缩一缩的向往吐水，粘稠的半透明液体，顺着流进股间。不知道是否是被镜靡丽的景象所吸引，木岛感觉自己的手指不受控制的像腿间探去，两指熟门熟路的夹起花唇，灵巧的摁压回拨又用指甲尖挖弄花核。  
“啊...哈...嗯嗯嗯？...咿....（这什..明明只是轻轻碰到，为了快感而生的器官吗...？）”  
手上完全是习以为常的依次慰籍着肉唇的敏感点，但是精神上可是酸坏了初来乍到小说家本人，又爽又麻尖锐的快感在体内乱窜，齿间压抑的声音也漏出几段，原本还疲软的性器也瞬间充血肿胀立起，昂扬的顶口也源源不断的吐了水。  
“（好..好厉害）哈..呼唔..”

发情的腥甜气息爆炸般侵染周身的空气，木岛感觉自己的注意力又开始远去，慢慢坠入情欲中的官能世界，额前凝聚的汗液顺着脸庞滑下。手指细心照顾范围还加上了前端的器官，上边刺激顶端冠状沟挖弄小孔，下面两指借着涓涓冒出的淫液刺入早已熟透了的穴道，大力抽插进深处还不忘向上顶起，又是戳弄又是打转的探一探敏感的双点，拇指依旧卡在肉唇之间，花穴将手指整根吞下吃进最深处，拇指间也恰恰好碾上外部脆弱的花核。  
套弄性器粗糙的刺激和揉阴肏穴细腻又如潮涌般浸湿了全身的，快先前还有余力分神去思考现状的小说家，以往的冷静在左右同时动作时就被剥了个干净，双腿不自主的绷劲，就连平坦的小腹也痉挛着抽搐起来，穴内一股一股酸痒层层叠加，但无论怎样加快动作好像都不能越过现有的感觉达到巅峰。慢慢的持续的刺激开始走向持久的焦躁play，在这初次雌穴体验的高强度甜蜜折磨中，木岛的双眼渐渐蒙上了一层水汽。  
“（身体..使不上力了...腰好酸..变得轻飘飘的了....）唔..”

在电车上收到公司因停电休假一天通知的久住，回来看到的就是这样的景象。被汗珠打湿的碎发紧贴着恋人俊美的脸庞，平常总是温柔带着笑意的眼睛，现在却微阖着眼角微红泛起了些红晕，身体瑟缩着露出不知道是愉快还是痛苦的复杂表情。  
一朵巨大的蘑菇云在久住的脑中爆炸。  
回神之后已经将自家恋人抱上床，吞了吞口水正直的将恋人的手指抽出，耳边恋人微弱夹杂着短暂的轻哼，分开人双腿拨弄起红艳水润的肉花。

“……理生在我不在的时候，是这‘取材’的吗？”   
成长为青年后夹杂着低沉情欲的声音，触动了些许木岛分散的意识。

语毕俯身下去舔上顶端红肿的花核，粗糙的舌苔摩擦起被折磨许久的嫩肉，轻舔夹杂着几下前齿啃咬，舔舐夹杂少许啃咬吮吸，毫不意外的听见爱人高了几个度的喘息。  
又是吸又是戳弄的他人完成的不确定动作比起自己操弄更是多了几番酥麻的快意，激的穴肉收缩的越是剧烈。服侍爱人熟练的舌头来回翻弄着攻击起敏感处，在人快到要达到极点的加紧双腿时，换法子不轻不重的吸起来。  
内部的情欲翻腾在爱人的关怀下快速到达了极限，本能收缩花穴却让大股稠液从穴道深处涌出，快速的吹进久住的口中，即使接去了部分却依然无法抵挡双腿分开时淫水倾出的势头，喷溅的液体在床单留下大片的水渍，穴口一时无法缓解的张合抽搐。

雌穴达到的巅峰绵长而持久，还在状态中的木岛哆嗦着伸手环上自家小助手后颈，拉着人低下来索吻。唇舌相交，找到些安全感的木岛放松些享受起快感的余波。比起某位编辑木岛称不上拥有很多女性实战经验，但是脑内理论资料还是可以分析的出那种可以变相称之为，最贴切的“舒服”代名词的感官解读方式。  
或许是妄想用女性角度去理解现在的状态，看到自家爱人毫不掩饰眼底的激烈情欲，两人身体贴近，另外地方更加张扬炽热的情绪也无法忽视。  
腹部的深处传来这空虚饥渴的疼痛。  
不知道什么时候，站在自己身边的久住已经从一个涉世不深的小男孩逐渐成长为可靠的男人，床上的表现从最开始仗着体能蛮干，到磨合许久慢慢懂得了先把爱人伺候舒服才有肉吃的道理。  
当然除了意识上的成长，还有硬件上的成长。

“咕”木岛咽了口口水。  
然后熟练的把久住扒了。【计划通】

调整个舒服的姿势，对着蓄势待发等着自己下令的小青年微微一笑，两指探去将花穴撑开个口。  
“小春就来和我共享舒服的感觉吧...?”

“.......？！”  
比起后面明显是更适合性交的部位，就算是早已熟悉的伴侣也别有一番新风味。肥美而适应性绝佳的前穴如蚌肉般柔软好似可以包容恋人一切的动作，经历过开始的肌肉紧张，放松下来的小腹加上微微弓起腰，就能在柱身顺势挺进时好好吸个透彻再直接撞上最舒服的点，意识到舒爽的源头后，更是激发了身体对于爱人肉棒的依赖感。久住像是也发现了自己（的身体）今日格外热情意识，除了保持速度也不忘低下头去在脖颈、胸口啃咬吮吻留下一个个标记，舌尖滑下还饶有兴致逗弄着乳首。最后更是在木岛双腿盘上自己的后腰时，干脆的直接将人抱了起来，一下一下干进顶里面。龟头自下而上撞击着最深处紧闭的小口，大有将之操松的趋势。  
“...嗯嗯？怎..不对..顶到,咿——！  
（宫口..？好糟糕...要被撞开的..）呜...不...”  
干脆利落的交合达到的程度完全不是之前的动作可以比较的，花穴控制不住吐着着水，打湿两人交合处的肌肤。木岛感受到某种感觉正在体内快速的堆积，一时体内的性器猛进抵上穴芯小幅度快速撞击，前端在深处膨胀似乎有弹起冲动。在那瞬间，雌穴紧缩，脚背绷紧，伴随着身体一阵抽搐，木岛再一次越过了那堆积的欲望高峰。  
即使是爱人高潮时强烈的身体动作，看到对方微微失神的双眼还是克制住了体内射精的冲动，借着人痉挛着高潮中的身体快速干了几下，最终拔出来一边亲吻着爱人，射在了人小腹上。  
丝毫没有抗拒之意的木岛，完全接受久住的缠绵的吻。  
到是，腿间挂着肏出的浆，红白相间煞是好看的肉穴，没能接受到预想中腥浓滚烫精液的浇灌，一时无法完全闭合，略有些空虚的瑟缩着。

然后。  
木岛猛地从床上坐起来，看着身边完好的盖在身上的被子，整洁的房间，温柔的阳光透过窗帘洒进室内。  
记忆渐渐苏醒，今天是本月两人手头项目告一段落后的第一个周六，辛苦工作的两人也是早早约定了双休日的全面放松计划。  
木岛看向身旁依旧安然沉睡的久住，又回想起某个真实无比的梦境遗留下来的空虚感。

半梦半醒间久住（也）觉得身体燥热了起来，当意识到这种不安感来自于下身某处，猛地掀开被子，就看到木岛老师埋头在自己腿间舔吮套弄自家小兄弟的行径。这边的木岛被发现后依然不打算停止，一手套弄着慢慢抬头的性器，嘴上也是将顶端裹得紧实，一边还要口齿不清的嘟囔：  
“早安，小春...快点，起来干活啦...啵....”

最近上新的鬼岛莲二郎的作品，似乎一改文风，虽然从用词方面能看得出和前作出自一人之手，但是新作细腻讲述女性视角下的性爱体验，加上本次封面选用比较抽象的插画，意外的吸引了女性读者。  
好像还有流传进高校文学社的传言呢，不过应该就是传言吧。  
一般职员B君在下班的电车里这样想着。

**Author's Note:**

> 木岛：看什么看进来做爱鸭  
> ——————————————  
> 我知道不是烫的也没那么多，我就写写。


End file.
